


worlds apart

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-31
Updated: 2010-05-31
Packaged: 2018-09-03 12:25:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8713873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Set in some sort of mediaeval time frame.One day Jared's hunting in the forest when he stumbles on something he never really believed existed. He runs like hell but remains fascinated. What to do when he's finally caught it and strange things start happening?Nothing is ever as simple as anyone wants it to be.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

  
Author's notes: okay, first time ever posting. I've written quite a few stories, but only in my native language. I thought I finally had to give it a try in english to, since I've been lurking for such a long time =) Anyway consider that fair warning! I hope all the grammar/spelling mistakes aren't to off-putting.

 

* * *

\-----

Jared had had enough. He was already walking through this stupid forest for over six hours. Six hours of struggling through stupid bushes and getting hit in the face by stupid branches that came out of nowhere. And let’s not forget the damn thorns, no, some plants were vicious.

 

And all that would be perfectly okay as always, if he could just catch something. It’s not as if he really liked hunting, not when it was as if all the animals that were considered a great catch were the cutest. The deer had their big, soulful eyes and the little twitching tail, and the rabbits were so cute when they were chasing each other, and the birds were too colourful, and...

 

But all that didn’t matter today, because it wasn’t as if he could shoot anything when there was just nothing around. The whole forest seemed dead. He’d seen a few small birds at the edge of the village, but the further he ventured between the trees, the quieter it became. He hadn’t even been plagued by any mosquitoes! He had become convinced that they were starving themselves between his hunting trips, so they could suck him dry when he returned, but he hadn’t been bitten a single time today. Normally he would be grateful, but if he had to choose between returning to the village with a few itching bites and some game, or unscathed but empty-handed, he would go for the first option, thank you very much. He wasn’t really willing to see to what new depths his reputation could sink. 

 

It wasn’t as if Jared couldn’t do everything all the other boys did, he just didn’t really want to. He was just as happy alone as when he was surrounded with friends, which other people just couldn’t understand. When the other guys went troubling the girls, he preferred to be as far away as possible. Especially since two of the girls started looking at him in that way. Those big eyes seemed to get bigger and bigger, until they almost popped out of their heads and they laughed at everything he said, even the damn weather was apparently hilarious. Jared thought it was scarier, than cute, which apparently made him a crazy sad guy.

 

And to make matters worse he didn’t like killing. Oh, it’s not as if he wouldn’t do it. He knew he had to, people had to eat and he especially, with his tall frame that had just started putting on some muscle. But he didn’t enjoy it. He liked the thrill of the hunt, the tracking and the way he had to be patient to get the perfect shot, but that last part, where he had to use his bow to kill an innocent creature, was not for him. So he normally returned with the already old and injured animals - or the stodgy, disgusting meat as the rest of the village saw it. 

 

But they wouldn’t have to worry today, because he wouldn’t return with stodgy or fresh meat, since there wasn’t anything to catch. The whole day had been off. He’d left in the morning as he always did and normally he would feel happy and content as soon as he’d left the village and the social responsibilities behind him, but today all Jared could feel was a sense of dread. As if he should turn around and just run back where he came from as fast as he could, preferably two hours ago. Which was probably…

 

Jared froze. Something had pulled him out of his own head. His brain never seemed to stop, so he got lost inside himself very easily, but something was going on here. He just didn’t know what had made him stop. And then he heard it again, a few soft puffs. 

Normally he wouldn’t even hear it over the sounds of the forest, but in the unnatural silence of today the breathy puffs were as noticeable as rocks thrown in a calm lake. 

 

He had no idea what could make sounds like that. It sounded a bit as the breaths a horse would take when it had run too hard, but that couldn’t be it. Before Jared could stop himself he was taking careful, silent steps to the bushes where sound was coming from. Not that it would matter if he was silent or not, he had just been stampeding through the forest, since there wasn’t anything to scare away, or so he’d thought. And if he was close enough to hear something breathing, it had definitely heard him coming.

 

When he reached the bushes he just stood there for a few moments, trembling. The puffs hadn’t stopped and he suddenly realised how damn alone he was. Jared had never felt like this in the forest, unsafe, miles from civilisation and rescue, and he was approaching some damn creature that had the whole forest scared! What the hell was he doing? He should just turn around and never look back and… push right through the stupid bushes, before he lost confidence.

 

As soon as he’d pushed the bushes to the side he froze in shock. He stood only twenty meters from the scariest monstrous creature he had ever seen. Oh, he should have listened to himself and ran straight back to his mother. 

 

He couldn’t make any part of his body move, except his eyes. They followed the taut lines of the creatures body from its tail to its head. It had to be two, almost three meters long, at the least. As he kept looking he couldn’t believe what he was seeing. Were that scales on its body? Intimidating browns and blacks made details hard to see, but he couldn’t miss the damn wings. They came out of its back right behind the creature’s front leg. As he kept his gaze wondering over the creature he was suddenly staring in two huge emerald green eyes, which stared unblinkingly at him for a few moments, before they narrowed in anger. 

 

Oh god, this couldn’t be good. Nope, definitely not good, as the creature rose quickly on its four paws. And yes, definitely wings, pretty intimidating when they were both spread out like that. Suddenly the eyes were a lot closer too, only five meters between them, and they didn’t look any friendlier than before, even angrier if that was possible. 

 

Jared thought that perhaps he should do something, but for the life of him he couldn’t think of a singly thing. He still had his bow and arrow, but even if he could relax the death grip he had on his bow, those black scales seemed pretty hard. What he wouldn’t give for a sword right now. Or just to wake up. Because obviously, obviously this was a dream. Had to be. Because dragons, eh, creatures like this don’t exist. 

 

Until he suddenly, finally lost eye contact with it because there was a huge row of enormous, sharp teeth in front of them. And that finally shook him out of his shock. If he wanted to live, he had to move, right the fuck now. Those teeth were not to be messed with. 

 

And finally Jared spun around and just ran. He just kept running and didn’t stop until he collapsed and almost lost consciousness thanks to the combination of the adrenaline crash that had flooded his blood and exhaustion. He hadn’t been thinking anything coherent but the image of the dragon followed him in his sleep.

 

 

He didn’t look back to see the dragon in question collapse. The green eyes closed and its face distorted in a painful looking grimace. It very carefully tucked his wings back against his body and if one of them didn’t go all the way back as it was supposed to, there was nobody there to see it. 

 

Damn human, scared the crap out of him, suddenly appearing out of nowhere, when he had almost fallen asleep. As if he wasn’t already completely drained of energy, he couldn’t even remember the last time he’d eaten. Thank god he’d had just enough energy left to at least look pretty intimidating and scare the human quickly, but not quickly enough. He’d expected the boy to run as soon as he’d looked him in the eyes, but he’d had to spread his damn wings and even that hadn’t sent him running. No, he’d had to keep his wings up and god, the pain. It was just too much. The dragon spread his healthy wing again and tucked it around his body, as a shield against the world, before he lost consciousness.

\-----


End file.
